Hope
by swinka
Summary: Before you give up, think of the reason why you held on so long.


**A/N:** Hello everyone…

How are you? hope doing good..

So here I m with my first one shot…actually, I started writing this one for kk's drabble competition but it ended up being so long…yea guys it contains almost 2k words and it took me 3 hours to type it…omg :0..poor me….but hope you guys will like It…

Btw guys kindly cope up with my bad grammar…just can't help myself….

 **HOPE**

 _I cleaned my eyes with the tissue for the fifth time to make sure that there was no trace of my smudged mascara. Looking at the mirror I made sure that this time I had to take any decision. This was not working. But before I can think of anything another tear escaped my eye, a tear of pain, of frustration or of anger._

 _I was confused why i was sitting there alone when my birthday party was going on on the roof of my house. But here i was crying in my room cursing my fate. And the question was for how long, it's been three years since I know him. Everyone thought he was just a crush of this stupid assistant in the forensic lab of CID. But only my heart knew how much i loved him or love him._

 _When i saw him for the first time i was all done. He was there sitting in a corner of the bureau, a nurse was dressing him as he was injured while saving a little girl. But there were no traces of pain in his eyes, in fact, there was a shine in his eyes and a satisfactory grin on his lips. Yes, he was like this only; the happiness of others made him happy. His looks, his attitude, and his nature everything was so perfect. How can anyone ignore his charm? He was adept, sagacious and a single smile of his face was enough to make any person elated. But i was never able to express my feelings to him. Till two years we were not good friends at all. I was always scared to express my feelings after all he was my senior. what if he found it funny? also my boss was not so impressed by his personal life. According to him, he was he was a jerk and he actually was a jerk too. Yes, a jerk coz he always had so many girlfriends. Oh yea so many wherever u will meet him he will be with a new girlfriend. But i knew it that he was never serious about any of them. It was just a time pass for him._

 _On the other side our friendship was limited to formal hi/ hello only but one year ago, at a party of one of our colleagues, when everyone left, my car betrayed me and to my luck, there he was leaving and when he saw me in trouble he offered me help and i got a chance to talk to him. Soon we became friends. I remember i kind of tried to flirt with him once so that i can make him realize that i like him._

 _"_ _You know what tarika you are a very nice girl, i have always appreciated your intelligence in my mind.. obviously not in front of your boss as he would not have appreciated it. But apart from all those things i just can't be in any serious relationship. I am not that kind of guy. I hope you got that. But yea we can be friends and i promise i will always be true about it." He said me that day._

 _But i was happy with it. I thought at least we were friends and i will make him realize about my feelings. There was hope. But only after two days of our talk i found him coming to diwali party in rajat's house with his girlfriend and i felt a very different ache in my heart. I thought that now when he know about my feelings he may think about me or take me seriously or at least will stop bringing his girlfriends like this…but i was wrong. And later on, i realized it too that it was my mistake if i was expecting him to change so suddenly. I consolidated myself and always had a little hope of getting my love back. With time, we became best friends. He started sharing everything with me. But whenever i felt like my love has changed him or he has also started feeling same for me, i will end up with seeing him with any other girl._

 _On that day i was so happy when he called me in the morning to wish, he said he had a surprise for me. I was so excited. I thought maybe today my dream was going to change into reality. I waited for the evening so impatiently, dressed up in my best attire and when he entered i fidgeted nervously. But all my excitement came to an end when i saw a girl behind him. His recent girlfriend chahat. Hand in hand they entered in. I was not able to believe it he actually brought his girlfriend to my birthday party when he knew my feelings for him and he was my best friend. What an unforgettable birthday present. And then sitting in my room and crying from one last hour was not at all helping. I was not able to stop my inevitable tears and i decided to make all this stop. I was also human after all. I loved him like hell and tried my best to make him love me too but then i felt jaded. I made my mind to end my friendship with him and to go away from him and his memories._

 _Suddenly i heard a knock at the door. I thought it must be purvi or shreya to bring me back to the party so I cleaned my eyes with fresh water and pasted a smile on my face before opening the door but when i opened the door it was none other than abhijeet. He was staring at me._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" i remember he asked._

 _"_ _Nothing. Just came to freshen up myself."_

 _"_ _I was looking for you from a long time."_

 _This pinched my heart._

 _"_ _Why were you looking for me when i had already made my mind to end this all?" I asked myself. But this time, i have to. I made my heart and brain ready for this. Many thoughts came to my mind. How will i live without a glance of him? What if i had to repent on my decision? "No tarika" I said to myself. "I have to do this; for the sake of my own life." Taking a deep breath I started._

 _"_ _Abhijeet actually…" i hardly uttered but was interrupted by him._

 _"_ _Tarika..i want to show you something. I told you about surprise na."_ _He took my hand and almost pulled me with him._

"Then what?" she asked her as she took a pause. "He proposed you? This was the surprise right."

"Nope. He didn't. Actually, once I told him that I want to celebrate my birthday with my parents so he invited them and that was the surprise." the narrator said.

"Ohh and then what happened next? Did u end your friendship with him?"

"No. I was not able to do that. You know when I met my parents I was so happy. I was not able to express it and when I looked at him...he was so happy. He was grinning. And I realized that it's true that he didn't love me like I do but as a friend he loves me a lot and I knew how much it hurts when you love someone and he does not understand your feelings. And the fact is that he was always clear about it. He was always true to our friendship. If I love him it is not his fault. And I can't hurt him. I love him and I always will. I just can't stop loving him."

"So u didn't leave him. But then what happened?" the young asked with curiosity.

"Then one day only God know what happened to him. We were sitting on the beach. I remember I was reading a book and he was thinking something then suddenly he got up and said-

 _"_ _You know tarika, someone told me that I am getting aged and now I should settle down in my life."_

 _"_ _What? Who told you?" I replied_

 _"_ _A friend and actually he advised me something."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _That marriage is hell and he said that I should not go to the hell alone so I was thinking…" he paused then inhaled and exhaled some air and continued trying to make a point "see.. if I will go alone then you will miss me na.. so just for your sake I wanted to ask…will you… will you like to go with me…" he finally said._

 _"_ _To the hell" I hardly uttered._

 _"_ Yeaaa _…" your father said almost confused that was that a good way to propose._

"Hahaha…seriously. He proposed you like this." She said laughing out loud.

"Yup." Tarika replied her daughter.

"Wow mum, I must say this was so beautiful. And finally, I got to know how you and dad became one."

"Yea and today I have told you all this because I saw myself in you. That crying and struggling tarika which I never wanted to. The only thing I want to tell you is that we should never become hopeless. Sweety, you are just 22 and you are not supposed to be a 'broken-hearted girl'. Life is full of ups and downs. So girl brace your heart, go to your stupid boyfriend and slap him hard and then tell him that I am not gonna let you live a devdas life until I am alive."

"Haha…sure mamma. I am imagining his face after the slap."

"Yea… but just remember dear, you love him and he loves you too. Just give this relationship a chance and then everything will be perfectly fine soon." She said in a cheerful manner.

"Yea mom you are right. Now I will also give our relationship a chance and will be hopeful about it."

"That's like my good girl." she hugged her daughter.

"Tarika, Trisha, come downstairs. I am done with cooking. Come fast." They heard their loving husband/father calling them.

"Coming." tarika shouted back.

"Mamma actually I was thinking…" she started in a low loving voice "as you love dad so much so… only for your love's sake…"

"yea for my love's sake..tell me what?" She said suspiciously asking her to continue.

"I will let you taste the food first." She said all in one go almost ready to run out of the room.

"No chance. It's your turn. Last time I tasted it and today it's your turn to taste Abhijeet's experiment first."

"Oh no please mom…" she requested remembering the appalled taste of her father's different cooking experiments but till then tarika was already sitting on the dining table giving her wide smile.

So in this way the house witnessed another pleasant evening of the family.

 **A/N:** So here it ends…Hope u guys enjoyed it…

if yes then what are you waiting for..review fast…

And if no…then also you can give me your advice and suggestions but in a courteous manner obviously…

So see you soon with another abhirika…

Till then take care

and stay blessed…peace out…J


End file.
